Conventional selective call communication systems, e.g., paging systems, receive incoming calls from callers requesting to send messages to selected recipients. Callers typically enter their requests into the system in one of the following three ways. First, callers may use their telephones to provide DTMF signaling into the system to enter their selective messages. Secondly, callers may use a computer with modem to provide modem communication over telephone lines to enter their selective messages into the system. Thirdly, callers may simply speak their requests to human operators that answer the telephones at a message reception console. These operators then enter the information directly into the system, such as by using keyboard entry, for communicating the messages to the selected recipients.
These conventional methods have certain disadvantages. For example, in the first case, a caller may have to memorize a relatively long user identification number (or PIN) for each requested recipient of a message through the system. This can be a cumbersome procedure. In the second case, a caller utilizes a computing device and modem to perform modem communication over telephone line with a system. Callers may not have ready access to computers with modems for communicating with the system. Further, requiring callers to have a computer and modem for communicating messages to the system imposes an economic burden on them. Additionally, requiring callers to carry the devices on their person to effect messaging can pose a logistical problem. In the third case, having a large group of operators receiving messages from callers and entering the information directly into the system can add significant costs to a system as well as can delay the overall entry process. This will adversely impact the commercial viability of the communication system.
Thus, what is necessary is a new method and apparatus allowing callers to enter their requests into a communication system, such as a paging system, in a user friendly, fast and efficient manner, and without the aforementioned disadvantages.